A need exists for construction sets which children of all may construct toys and useful structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,253 discloses a construction connector system for creating structures from plastic bottles. Although plastic bottles are durable materials, they may not generally be perceived as reliable building materials for construction of toys or useful structures.
Collection or accumulation of a sufficient number of empty plastic soft drink or soda bottles requires time and space and delays the use of the construction set when a box is opened. Bottles are of varied sizes requiring imagination in assembling structures when different size bottles have been collected.
A need existed for devices which are immediately available for use in building systems.